


Mark

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You're a sort of freelance vigilante and you're usually hired by feds and other agencies against the black-market smuggling. A lof of gangsters want your death, including klaue but...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, violence, threatening

Into the black-market smuggling game you're known under the name of Angel for different reasons. First of all your “innocent look like”, you're not credible for that kind of job. Plus you're usually hired by feds and other agencies against the black-market. Basically you create problems to criminals to help good people, even if you know well everyone is involved in some shit, that's why you decided to be a freelance.  
There is no criminal who doesn't know you and no one wants to work with you, in fact someone tried to kill you more than once but just one of them got so close, Ulysses Klaue.  
It was your first meeting, you stole to him a raw diamonds shipment in Liberia and you managed to get rid of it quickly and clean. A piece of cake. Klaue's men were a bunch of idiots, his fault to save on staff but you haven't dealt with his cunning...

You're sitting cross-legged on the wonderful king-size bed, sipping champagne and smiling while reading on the phone the considerable amount that was charged to you after your work.  
“It's been a pleasure to work with you.” You whisper while you take another sip.  
You feel more than happy when you win, especially if you win against someone like Klaue. You respect him, in some way, he's smart and talented and you can easily say you're happy to have such a good opponent.  
Someone knock the door and you leave your phone on the bed to go to open.  
“Yeah?”  
“Room service.” A male voice behind the door.  
Finally, you were going to starve.  
Your smile vanishes at the moment you meet Klaue's blue eyes. A number of insults to yourself silently fill your mind for leaving your gun into the dresser drawer, a rookie mistake.  
He smiles looking at your naked legs and goes up to the white panties and tank top. He stops for a little on your neckline, appreciating you're not wearing the bra.  
“Are you waiting for someone, soet?” He asks with harsh voice and that damn Afrikaans hot accent.  
You swallow, taking a step back while he enters the room with two of his men who look like some wrestlers. They close the door as he takes the glass of champagne from your hand, drinking all of it in one sip and throwing it on the floor.  
“What do you want, Klaue?” You ask annoyed, acting like you're not afraid of him but the truth is you are and you're already looking for a plan to escape from that bad situation.  
He raises an eyebrow, touching his chest and acting like he's surprised.  
“So you know me.” He says. “I thought you stole to me thinking I was an idiot. In that case I would have forgiven you.” He gestures in the air, moving the hand to point on you. “A cute little thing like you deserves a second chance.” He looks at your body again, enjoying the view.  
You sigh, looking away, letting him looking at you to don't make things worse but when he touches your cheek with a finger you move aside roughly and he grabs your hair, forcing you to look at him.  
“Where are the diamonds?” He asks quietly.  
Your heart starts to race madly, you know he's a dangerous man and you have to think quickly to a solution. If he finds out that the diamonds are gone you're dead.  
“Guys, please, take a look around.” He says to his men.  
You watch them with the corner of the eye starting to empty the wardrobe and undo the bed. Klaue stares at your face, he definitely appreciates what he sees and - in some ways - he's happy you stole those diamonds, allowing your meeting.  
You try to stall, looking intentionally to the hotel wall lockbox, you really hope Klaue will fall for it. He takes the bait but he's not a jackass, anyways he wants to play your game to see what you have in that pretty head of yours.  
“Joe, could you please hold this lovely lady for me?”  
Klaue releases the grip on your hair but suddenly you feel trapped by arms. He walks to the lockbox, watching it and then looking at you, gesturing over it and waiting for the combination. You don't answer, still thinking what to do to escape. Joe gives you a tug strong enough to make you moan in pain.  
Klaue makes a disappointed expression. “No, no, no...” He says while he comes back to you. “Joe, what the hell?” He scolds his man as he draws out a dagger from his boot. He grabs your face with one hand and he dangles the dagger dangerously close to your eye. “Our Angel deserves a different treatment, are you agree?” He asks. “The combination, liefling.”  
“4850” You sing like a bird and he smiles, pleased to got you.  
Klaue turns around to come back to the lockbox and you know that's your last chance.  
You hit Joe's knee with your heel, freed yourself and taking his gun from the holster. You point it on the guards, walking back to reach the door. It's strange, no one is doing nothing. Both the guards stare at you with hands up but you know the other guy has a gun too and you bet your ass Klaue had a gun too. So, why no one is doing nothing?  
You stop, looking at Klaue who is pointing his gun against you and you react instinctively, pointing yours against him as well. He shoots without delay on the side of your thigh and you do the same, wounded in his shoulder. You leave the room, running as fast as you can despite the pain but nobody runs behind you.  
That time you were hidden for four hours, stealing a sheet from the laundry cart to stop the blood from the leg and waiting for Klaue to give up on finding you. You swore to yourself to don't make those mistakes anymore. What you don't know is Klaue ordered to his men to don't do anything against you and you got away just cos he wanted it.  
You're his kink now.

With the years you've improved yourself and you've become a natural talent. The black-market gangters still try to kill you but thanks to your name you could increase the salary, accepting just a few well-paid jobs.  
You and Klaue continued to play cat and mouse, ruining each other jobs and triggering a dangerous and exciting game. Both of you are attracted to each other, by your talent and by your strange relationship that connects you even if you can't see each other for months. It's useless to deny that among all the women he can have, you're his number one, even though he hasn't had the opportunity to have you in his hands yet but this is exactly what drives him crazy for the most. He used to get always what he wants, even with violence, he must be able to have you too but he respects you too much to force you to do something, it's a game he wouldn't like to play.  
On the other side, you're absolutely attracted by him but you don't want to surrender to his advances, there's nothing that could change your mind. It's your golden rule, don't sleep with the enemy...but that rude tattooed middle-aged gangster with that great punching-bag face melts you every time, like a girl at her first crush.

 


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Guns, Violence, Death, NSFW!

The room is dipped in the dim yellowish light of the applique hanging on the wall above the bed. Only the sound of the bodies in contact in a regular movement and the panting fill the room. Her moans follow the heavy gasps of him as the pushes increase. A slap on the buttock, her pleased moan and a soft laugh of him.  
Ulysses Klaue drinks from the bottle, without slowing the thrusts inside her, on all fours in front of him. He loses a few drops of whiskey, sliding on his chest as he enjoys the show.  
The woman who is keeping him company is only a wealthy businessman's wife, known in the hotel bar and eager to learn about the hidden talents of a smuggler.  
The sudden sound of Klaue's phone ends the party. The man walks away from the bed, with her's great regret.  
“I hope it's important.” He answers clearly upset.  
“I sent the address and the guests list. You should take a look.”  
The call ends and Klaue puts the bottle on the desk while he scrolls through the list of the guests names and photos for the charity party. He stops on your photo smiling and imagining your meeting.  
“Honey..” The woman calls him back with a sensual voice.   
He hates to be interrupted and he hates even more to be interrupted when he has complete attention on you. His smile goes off as he approaches the bed.  
“Get your ass off my bed.”  
She looks at him puzzled. “Pardon?”  
“You hear me, bitch. Get your fucking ass off my bed, now.”  
Upset by the treatment reserved for her, she suddenly gets up and starts to collect her clothes, insulting him in the worst way. She wear something to be decent and goes out pouring on him other insults. Klaue doesn't seem interested, he's back to focus on your photo as he touches himself, imagining how it must be have you in his hands and your pleased face while he makes you his.

It's the first time you've been officially invited to a charity party, technically you're a smuggler and a mercenary and it also happened that you hurt someone to get your goal but apparently you're admired in the good people's rank, ready to help others.  
You accepted the invitation, appreciating the fact you can wear a beautiful dress for once and not the usual survivor soldier clothing. You choose a long, blue dress, with a slit on one side, no straps and a set of necklace and belt studded with white crystals. To complete the outfit red shoes with high heels and a pochette bag of the same color. You tie up your hair, wearing a light make-up on your eyes to color your lips with a bright red. You look at the gun on the table, undecided to bring it or not and then choose to leave it there. Well it's a charity party, no guns allowed, there will be an excellent security... All things that you repeat in your mind while the limousine brings you there.  
Someone opens the car door and you come out, you're escorted by a huge security guy to the entrance, where someone check your invitation and then you're welcomed as a special guest. The luxurious salon is furnished with attention to detail, crystal chandeliers, polished marble floors and accurate reproductions of famous paintings and statues, all packed with businessmen with their wives or lovers, diplomats from all the world and important people. You're definitely not used to that luxury but when the waiter offers you a glass of champagne and you're approached by a wealthy good-looking businessman, a smile emerges on your face.  
This Andrew Kane who is flirting with you, says to be an half-American and half-French businessman and he tries to impress you with a few words in French but turns out to be just a jackass - since you know French as well as the other four languages basic for your job. You decide to shut up to don't ruin the evening so you just make a diplomatic smile, agreeing to let you offer a drink.  
You have the opportunity to greet some people who know you by your reputation, someone compares you to Robin Hood and you stay at their jokes, laughing. The truth is that luxurious and important party is just a bunch of rich people who don't know how the world really goes, living in their golden soap bubble.  
You leave to go to the bathroom, smiling when you realize that Andrew is following you, slipping with you in the ladies room. He smiles too, trying to make a sexy expression as he approaches you loosening the tie knot. You bite your lip, looking him from up to down and show him to be glad to receive his disrespectful flirt.  
“How about a quickie to get to know each other better?” He says approaching to the toilets, opening the door and inviting you to enter but you don't move. God, it's so sleazy.   
“C'mon, I thought you were interested.”  
“I think you misunderstood my kindness with something else.” You make it hard.  
He frowns, approaching you and resting his hands on your shoulders.  
“What are you talking about? We do have chemistry...but I can understand doing these things in a public bathroom is not so classy. What do you think to leave these old assholes and come to me?”  
His hands fall on your hips and you start playing with his tie.  
“I think this is a better idea.” You whisper, kissing his neck and leaving some lipstick on the skin.  
He moves to try to kiss you on the lips when his head is brutally dragged back and a silenced gun puts a bullet in his temple. Andrew's body collapses to the ground lifeless and you look shocked at Klaue who looks at him with disgust, putting the gun in the holster under his jacket. He wearing a perfect dark suit, suitable for the formal party, with a white handkerchief in the jacket pocket. No tie and the white shirt is unbuttoned enough to show the scar and the tattoos on the neck.  
You swallow and your heart races, you lean against the wall behind you, trying to stay calm. Klaue has just killed a guy in front of you, in the ladies room, at a charity party where the guns are not allowed.  
He looks at you, getting close to resting his hand against the wall near your head. The only time you were so close that you both could look into each other's eyes was during your first meeting, ended in a shootout.  
He bends his head to the side, smelling you and you feel your muscles tense up, deliberately ignoring the excitement that is growing in you. It's absolutely inappropriate to feel pleasure in that moment and for that man, who most likely came only to kill you.  
"You're beautiful." He whispers as he bends his head from the other side and continues to appreciate your scent.  
His husky voice, his accent send your brain to jelly, your body has mixed reactions, you just want to join your lips to his and feel his hands on your body but at the same time you can't give in. You have to put yourself together and looking a plan to get away from there, you have to run away because he's a killer, a ruthless man and you're in his viewfinder for too long.  
But your body doesn't move and his fingers slide over the slit of the dress, caressing your thigh and stopping on the scar caused by his bullet, some years ago.  
He smiles pleased by the idea of having marked you. It causes him euphoria mixed with excitement. In some way, that permanent mark on your skin demonstrates you belong to him.  
Your gaze moves on his shoulder, at the point where you shot him in turn. Without a word, he grabs your hand, slipping it under his shirt. Your fingers touch the wrinkled skin of the scar and he closes his eyes, making a moan of pleasure.  
"Babygirl, you have no idea what you do to me."  
“You're an idiot, Klaue.” Suddenly you put yourself together, try to hide your fear, arousal and everything he causes to you. You retract your hand, approaching Andrew's body and taking a USB stick from the jacket pocket.  
Klaue looks at you, confused. “What the fuck..”  
“I'm undercover and you have ruined everything.” You're upset.  
You hear voices outside and you jump out of your skin. Klaue doesn't seem alarmed, actually he seems annoyed that someone wants to interrupt your meeting.  
Two women enter laughing but they freeze as soon as they realize what happened. One of the two remains petrified while the other cries, giving the alarm and running out. Klaue takes out his gun, ready to kill them but you grab his arm and the shot starts empty.  
“Run!” You cry to the other woman who, trembling, goes away.  
Klaue grabs your neck, pushing you against the wall. His firm grip wants to be threatening but he doesn't want to hurt you. You're surprised how delicate he can be with you.  
“What the fuck are you doing?! You'll get us in trouble.” His whisper is threatening.  
“Us?” You frown. “YOU came here killing that guy.”  
“That son of a bitch dared to put his hands on you.” He justifies him, letting his jealousy leak out. You look at him upset, thinking about how dangerously childish he is.  
You think quickly what to do and then you make your decision. You huff and you get rid of his grip, grabbing his jacket, pushing him into the toilette and closing the door.  
“Do you think you can stand still and shut up for a few minutes?”   
You hear him laugh and you shake your head.   
You hear someone approaching and start your acting. Some of the security guys burst into the bathroom and some guests follow them, hoping to be helpful. You slide on the ground, pretending to be scared and shocked.  
“He's gone!” You say with broken voice as someone helps you to stand up. “He hit me before leaving but I stayed to help Mr. Kane.”  
The party ends. In that confusion, Klaue comes out of the bathroom and walks away, while you answer some questions in the main room.  
You hear screams coming from the next room and then some shots.  
“It's Klaue!” Someone says.  
You really hope he can escape without getting too bad. It's stupid, why you should worry about him? He's a criminal and a selfish. As soon as you're able to get away from the party, you go back home, hoping Klaue's actions will not create problems on your mission.

 

 

 


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Guns, Violence, Kidnapping

After the adventure at the charity party you came home and for two whole weeks you disappeared, working hard on the mission that was assigned to you.  
Waiting for information about the USB stick, you started doing research about the agency where Andrew Kane worked. Apparently it's a luxury tourist agency, organizes travels and business meetings but you've had a tip from a trusted contact and what you've discovered is quite different. The agency is involved in human trafficking and illegal prostitution, your job is to be able to gather evidence to frame those bastards but with Kane's death is all a mess now. Without a direct contact it's hard to sneak into that environment and you'll probably have to work for months to get a new contact. If only you could access the USB encrypted information it would surely be easier.  
You huff. “Great job, Klaue. Really.” You comments as you stretch and rub your eyes. Take a look at the time, it's almost two o'clock in the morning and you start to feel tired. You finish the warm tea and you're about to go to bed when you hear noises coming from the front door.  
You take the gun and turn off the light, crouching between the bookshelf and the desk, from that point you can have a clear view of the entrance without being noticed. Someone is forcing the lock, you point the gun and wait. The heart races fast but you can keep calm while the door opens slowly. A hand appears, touching the wall next to the door until it reaches the switch to turn on the light. You frown whispering "What the fuck..". Klaue enters, looking around and seeing you. He smiles, pleased to find you there.  
“Oh! Hey, beautiful!”  
You're completely speechless, he raises his hands, surrendering. You put the gun down for a moment but the thought of him who entered in your house without any difficulty and without your permission makes you nervous. You raise the gun again against him.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“I love when you're so rude.” He comments while he drags a man into the apartment. He's bound, gagged and blindfolded.   
Eyes widen, you're shocked by what you're seeing but before you can make any comments, Klaue starts to explain the situation, speaking quickly and trying to be convincing.  
“I know I fucked up at the party, my liefste but I'm trying to fix this mess. I put aside my commitments to find this asshole.”  
“You break into my house.” You say while you try to stay calm.  
He shuts up for a moment, realizing he has done something wrong, even if he thinks is completely normal.  
“Yes, I wanted to surprise you.”  
You frown and he continues to explain.  
“This guy works for the same agency. I just wanted to help you... could you please put the gun down, it makes me uncomfortable!” He finishes raising his voice.  
You obey instinctively, surprised by that surreal situation. Klaue is really trying to do something nice for you. You try to analyze the details, there must be something behind it.  
“Two questions.” You say.  
Klaue puts the hands on his hips. “Shoot.” His eyes wide. “Not with that.” He precises, pointing at the gun. “I mean..yeah, shoot the question.”   
“How I know our friend here is..”  
“I did some research in my own way, not with that thing.” He interrupts, pointing at the computer on the desk. “I am 100% sure that this asshole is part of the same agency and I made sure that he's willing to tell everything to help you.”  
You sigh, it seems all too good to be true, despite the way he entered your house and everything. Having a witness in your hands ready to denounce the entire company he works for it's just all too easy.  
Klaue takes a step toward you, he hopes you're calm enough to get closer. His desire to touch you is becoming an obsession but you lift up a finger. “Don't. Move.”  
He stops, biting his lip and shaking his head.   
“So?”  
You look at him. “What?”  
“The second question.”  
You take courage, afraid of the answer you can receive.  
“Why are you helping me?”  
He frown, confused. “Because I killed the other guy, making a mess.”  
“Yes and usually you don't care so why are you helping me?”  
His expression changes, the jackass steps aside to let out the real Klaue who approaches without fear, ignoring the fact that you ordered him to stay in his place. Your body stiffens, holding the gun in your hand, feeling the danger but - at the same time - you can't ignore the excitement that pervades you.  
You're so close and Klaue strokes your arm, slipping his fingers around the gun and disarming you. He puts the gun on the bookcase shelf behind you, focusing on you. He observes every detail of your face, gently grasping your chin and approaching your lips. You can't resist, you should push him away but you're motionless, smelling the expensive cigar smell from him.  
You close your eyes, making him understand you want the same and he smiles.  
The prisoner makes soft moans, interrupting you. You get away quickly and Klaue has to use all of his goodwill to don't kill him.  
You look at the man deciding what to do, you can't drag him somewhere alone but the idea of calling someone to help you is out, too many people know your address. Klaue approaches from behind.  
“Need a hand?” He whispers.  
You give him a disapproval look but you have no alternative. You walk away, taking your phone and calling the agent who is working with you, organizing a meeting in a isolated area, far from everyone. Just outside the city there's an abandoned factory, perfect for what you have to do.  
Klaue helps you put the man on his black SUV and you go to the meeting place. This idea of doing things together exalts him. Knowing you're sitting next to him, in his car to go to do business excites him too much. He looks at you as you look out the window, thoughtful and worried. He licks his lower lip as he tries to stretch his hand over your thigh.  
You feel his fingers slip on the exposed skin of the leg, just below the edge of the shorts. You stop him, moving his hand away and hoping that he can't notice are you blushing.  
“Nope.” You say.  
“C'mon, Angel, just relax. It will be all right, we leave this asshole, you get the money and we go home just in time for an romantic dinner.”  
You frown. “Ain't you planning to take the money, right?”  
“I'd never do that.” He replies. “Not to you.”   
You look at him, he has a serious expression. Of course, hearing those words makes you happy but you can't trust him. You come back to lose yourself in your thoughts, trying to imagining how things will go and thinking of a plan B, in case Klaue wants to rip you off.  
You park in the grassy area next to the factory, in front of the agent's car. As soon as he sees you, he gets out of the car. You leave the headlights on, to be able to see in the night. Klaue takes the hostage while you and the agent meet in the middle of the clearing, greeting each other.  
“Agent Pits, it's nice to see you.”  
“Miss (y/l/n).”  
Agent Pits is a fed and you had the occasion to work with him more than once. He's a charming man, dark eyes, brown hair and that hunter-like face that attracts women like honey bees.  
Pits' attention falls on Klaue who is approaching with the gagged guy.  
“I know for sure this man works for the incriminated agency and he's also involved in the prostitution market.”  
The agent watches Klaue.  
“I didn't know you was doing business with criminals.” He says quietly. “I should arrest both of you.” He suggests.  
You clear your throat. “Mr. Klaue owed me a favor and he worked without breaking the law. I trust I may continue to rely on your discretion.” You reply.  
Pits takes off the blindfold, looking at the hostage. Klaue catches a strange exchange of looks between the two. The agent nods, satisfied. “Good job, miss (y/l/n). I'm taking him into Federal custody.” He drags him to his car.  
Klaue forced himself to stay quiet for you but he can't help himself any longer.   
“I don't like him.” He whispers. “There's something wrong.”  
You frown.  
“What? C'mon, he's a fed..”   
Klaue notices that you can't keep your eyes off him.  
“Do you like him?”   
“Wow, that's rude.” You say.  
“I have to say, he's gorgeous, tall, muscular..” He says with his damn, hateful, hot accent. His jealousy flatters you and the idea of teasing him tickles you so much.  
“Do you want to know if I fucked with him?” You ask shameless.  
Klaue hushes and you smile, loving his jealous and upset expression.  
Your smile goes off when you see Agent Pits freeing the hostage and take his gun. You feel Klaue dragging you by the arm before Pits can shoot you. Klaue responds to the fire and he rests a hand on your head to make you walk leaning forward to avoid the bullets as much as possible. You both reach the SUV and you leave faster as you can.  
The speed increases and when you don't hear the shots anymore you watch from the mirrors. No ones is following you. Silent falls, just your heavy pants in the car.  
You clench your fists, anger rises and you start to punch anything around you, dashboard, door, glass.  
“Stupid! Stupid!” You cry out. “I'm an idiot!”  
“No, no, no, apple pie. Don't say that.” He puts a hand on your thigh, trying to calm you down and take advantage of it. “You're just young and maybe a little naive.”   
You take a breath. “It's your fault. I trusted you.”   
“Baby, I know you're angry but it wasn't my plan to cheat you. I swear.” He says gesturing in the air as he tries to keep the control on driving.  
“Where the hell did you get that guy? I didn't even take info.” You blame yourself.  
“You rather, where did you get that dirty fed?” He replies, annoyed.  
You fall silent, trying to control your anger. After all, he's right, you also trusted Agent Pits and you didn't took enough information. You remain silent even when Klaue tries to cheer you up, telling weird stories about his expeditions around the world. He can't keep quiet when he's tense. You close your eyes, shaking your head, exhausted. Soon he falls silent too, nervous by that situation.  
You come back to your house but you don't get out of the car. You play with a couple of rings on your fingers, taking time on what you want to ask to him. You thought about it for a long time, during the trip.  
“Have you decided to be silent for the rest of your life? I have to admit that when you get angry you're pretty irritating but I would miss your voice.”   
Despite being the most cheeky, offensive and rude man you've ever met, you have to admit that he can be sweet.. in some way. It's true, he's a smuggler, he's a criminal and you've tried to kill each other more than once - even if you both know that you're going to stop at the right time - but..   
“I don't want to be alone.” You can't look at him, afraid of his reaction. You hate having to put aside your pride to ask him something like that, especially because there is no angle but you aren't sure who to trust. Klaue is the worst but at least he's consistent.  
He makes a guttural chuckle, resting his arm on the back of your seat.  
“Are you asking me to spend the night with you?”  
You close your eyes, nodding but you speak first before he can say or doing something. “Don't flatter yourself, you'll sleep on the couch and if someone... someone...”  
“I'll get it, dolly.”  
You look at him, realizing he's eating you with his eyes, passing the tongue on his lips. His gaze wanders over you, with that mocking smile on his face. You make a disapproval grunt, grabbing his face and pushing him away as you get out of the car.

You've been gone for about an hour but your apartment is a mess. Your heart cries to see it and you're afraid of the idea someone else knows your address. You walk to the living room, trying to figure out where to start to clean up. Klaue straightens the dining table and the chairs but when he notices you don't move, he approaches, stroking your arm gently.  
“I'm sorry, soet.”   
You nod starting to collect the books to rearrange on the shelf. “I shouldn't have been so..” You sigh. “I'm a..” You can't finish.  
It's the first time he sees you so helpless. Violating your home it's as if they have violated you and you don't care to show your true feelings in that moment.  
“I take a shower, I hope the bathroom is still in one piece.”  
“Wait. You're not planning to stay here tonight, right?”  
“Where should I go?” You ask ironically.  
“It's dangerous. This is not a threat, they were looking for something.”  
You're surprised he can be serious.  
“How you say so?”   
“Because we had to die during the meeting, it wouldn't make sense threat a corpse, right?”  
Suddenly something comes to your mind and you run into the bedroom. It's all a mess, like the rest but you go to the closet, lifting the bottom, moving it away and taking the USB stick taken from Kane's jacket. “I'm almost sure they were looking for this.”  
“What's that?”  
“No idea, encrypted content.” You put it in the bra. “The guy who told me about Kane told me also he would have had something to show to his guests.” You explain. “I called a friend to help me but I haven't received any news yet.”  
“I wouldn't be surprised if he's already dead.” He puts the hands on his hips, looking around.  
“Well, we just have to make sure, right?” You say as you take a bag to put in some clothes.  
He smiles, appreciating the the idea to continue work with you.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Guns, Violence, Masturbation, Mention of abuse, NSFW, Sexual tension (You know we’re talking about Klaue, it will be not a quiet lovestory lol)

You leave the city, going to this overlooked motel on the main road, haunted mostly by truck drivers and prostitutes.   
You enter without wasting time, Klaue looks around one last time before entering after you. The reception is decadent, with a dusty old computer and a Hawaiian doll with a spring-loaded head that welcomes customers. A man in his sixties behind the desk looks at both of you but you feel uncomfortable.  
“She's of age?”  
“For a while.” You answer ironically.  
Klaue gives him the money to rent a room for the night but he can't ignore the man stares at you.  
“Mind of your business.”   
The man puts on his glasses and gives you two sheets that you fill with wrong information. Klaue gives him extra money.  
“For your inconvenience.”  
The man takes the money without say a word and gives you the key room.  
As soon as you step into the room, Klaue locks the door while you close the curtains and turn on the vintage floral lamp on the bedside table. Looking at the room, it's all vintage.  
You tap a finger on the wall. “Wallpaper.” You smile. Klaue goes to the bathroom.  
“Here it's better.”   
You reach him, the bathtub has yellowish halos everywhere and the shower curtain is half-detached, partly touching the floor.  
“At least the toilet isn't clogged.” He says as he pulls the zip down.  
“What the hell are you doing?”   
“Pee.”   
You look away. “Can't you wait for I go out?” You say annoyed as you go out and close the door, hearing his guttural laughing. He loves messing with you.  
You look for the nightclothes as Klaue comes out, taking off his shirt and standing bare-chested. You stare at him while he takes a pillow from the bed to put it on the couch at the other side of the room. Apparently he's ignoring you.  
You can't stop looking at the scar that runs along his back, it's wide, jagged and clear enough to suggest that it dates back several years ago. You look also at his tattoos, you already know the scorpion on the right forearm but you can see how expanded is his tribal ones. They cover the upper part of the arms, the shoulders and the chest and they join through the back to the neck and the head.  
“You like what you see, liefling?”   
You didn't realize you were staring at him and he caught you. His expression is strangely serious, you would have expected one of his usual arrogant smiles or a mocking laugh but nothing. You look away, going to the bathroom. Klaue strokes his neck and part of his back, as far as he can manage to reach, touching part it. That's certainly the worst of his scars.  
While you wash yourself you can't help but thinking how he looked at you. He never did it and you feel a shiver on your back.  
You take courage to go back to the room.  
Klaue is already lying on the sofa, with unbuttoned pants revealing the boxer fabric, a forearm on the face to cover the eyes and the other hand on the stomach.  
You think he's already asleep and you're about to go to bed when you hear his silken voice.  
“Where's my goodnight kiss?”  
You turn to look at him, he's still in the same position but he's smiling.  
“Picture it.”  
“So many times.”  
You smile while you reach the bed. He peeks at you from under his arm and he captures your smile. You turn off the light and the annoying flash of the neon sign outside the window gives the room a strange atmosphere like a noir film.  
Silence falls and you both try to get some sleep but neither can. You continue to turn over in bed and hit the pillow.  
“No sleep, prinses?” He asks.  
“Nope.”  
“Need some company?”  
It's like if you feel him smiling, you roll your eyes but you have this thing that torments you, that scar. Staring at the ceiling, in the half-light of the room, the question comes out of your mouth automatically.  
“How did you get that scar?”  
He knows that question would has come sooner or later and he doesn't need to hide the truth.  
“Pa wasn't such a good man.”  
Your stomach clenches thinking about someone is able to hurt Ulysses Klaue but you can't think that he has always been a dangerous man.  
“He was abusive both with me and with my moeder.” He explains. “When I was fourteen I put a bullet in his head and left home.” He finishes quickly, without going into details. Forty years have passed and that memory is still so alive in his mind and on his body.  
You sit up, trying to look at him in the darkness, it seems he's in the same position. You don't know what to say, you just want to be supportive and let him know how sorry you are for what he has passed but the words die in your throat.  
A shadow outside the window catches your attention, slips slowly down the balcony and you follow it till it reaches the door. You're motionless, tensed and scared being unarmed. Suddenly a noise makes you wince, Klaue is already on his feet with the gun in his hand. He puts his finger on his lips, to invite you to be quiet and approaching the door slowly. Another sudden noise but Klaue isn't scared, he opens the door just enough to see what's happening and showing the gun. A confused young man stands in front of him, staggering and as soon as he sees the gun he raises his hands even though he doesn't seem scared. He's probably under the effect of some drugs and he doesn't realize what's going on.  
“Hey man, calm down. Wrong door. I'm leaving, ok?”   
In other circumstances Klaue would have shot him in the leg but he knows that he can't draw attention. He makes sure that he goes far enough to don't go back and closes the door. He puts the gun away and his attention falls on you. You kneel in the middle of the bed, with the tank top strap down, showing a naked shoulder and the shorts that wrap your ass perfectly. You have a worried expression as you staring at him, like a frightened puppy.  
He's totally taken aback. The red and blue light of the neon lights on you and his mind starts to play a bad joke.  
“Who wa...”  
You can't finish to speak, Klaue approaches fast, kneeling on the bed and slipping his fingers through your hair. His kiss is rough, possessive as he dips his tongue into your mouth. You feel your face burns and butterflies in your stomach but you return his kiss, placing your hands on his hips. Your soft touch excites him even more and he's not able to stop, pushes you to make you lie on the bed, under him.  
As soon as your back touches the mattress, you feel his body on you and his mouth devouring your jugular. A hand still clinging to your hair while the other strokes your thigh, touching possessively the scar that he left you years ago.  
You make some soft moans, overwhelmed by the pleasure of being in his clutches. You cling to his shoulders and slightly arch the pelvis to increase the contact between you. You feel his bulge through the pants and try to rub on it, wanting more.  
You turn your head to the side to leave more room for his torture on your neck and staring out the window, at the neon light and the cars whizzing on the main road. You feel like a whore.  
You try to reject him.  
“Klaue...Klaue stop.” You whisper.  
But he can't stop.  
“Klaue stop, please.”  
Making a disapproval grunt he stops and looks at you.  
“What?”  
You put your hands on your chest, staring at him, not knowing what to say. In part you feel stupid but you're also afraid of how he can react.   
Klaue understands your intentions but his instinct is to go ahead and tear off those shorts. He needs some moments to put himself together but he decide to do what you want. He walks away from you without saying a word, leaving the bed to lock himself in the bathroom.  
“Damn..” You whisper as you turn to the side, staring out the window and regretting almost immediately of your decision. You wanted it too, didn't you? Why the hell did you stop? These are the questions that fill your mind and while you think about it, your body fall into a deep sleep.  
When Klaue finishes to jerking off, he washes his hands and goes out to the bathroom. He stares at your half-naked body, he still doesn't understand the reason for your decision. He covers you with the blanket and goes back to the couch, trying to sleep as well.

The next morning you wake up quite confused, rubbing your eyes and looking around. Klaue is finishing to get dress and he glances at you. God you're even more beautiful as soon as you wake up, he wants to eat you in a bite. If only he had the chance to sleep with you in that bed, you would have spent the whole day in that room.  
“Morning.” You make an embarrassed smile, trying to leave behind what happened - or didn't happen - between you last night.  
Klaue doesn't seem in the mood.  
“Move your pretty ass, prinses. We have to go.” He throws your bag on the bed. “We need to get this shit done quickly, I have to come back to my business.”  
He definitely not in the mood. You get dressed and in less than half an hour you're in the car with warm take-away waffles and coffee.  
You insert the address in the on-board computer and you took your waffles. Klaue grabs one with his hand and takes a huge bite to fill his mouth while he drives.  
You glance at him to see if he feels better with a full stomach.  
“Do you have to tell me something?”  
You clean your mouth with a napkin. “Nope.”   
Klaue puts the other half of the waffle in his mouth, filling his mouth again.  
You continue the journey in silence. The city leaves room for a desert view and so much desolation. He wears his sunglasses and drives for twenty minutes on the main road, then he turns left and follow a dirt path behind a hill. In the middle of nowhere there's a caravan and a couple of camping chairs outside. Not far a burned-out metal bin and laundry threads with clothes.  
Klaue stops the car and wait a few moments before doing anything, try to analyze the situation to see if the hacker is actually dead or someone is waiting for you. The minutes pass and everything is so peaceful. The hanging clothes swinging by the wind and there's a surreal silence.  
“Thank you for watching over me during the shooting.” You say, staring at the caravan. “You saved my life.”  
“Definitely.” He replies watching at the same direction.  
Silence falls again for some moments before Klaue speaks again.  
“Are you thanking me cos you feel bad for the last night?”  
“Fuck you.” You say quietly, looking down. “You always ruin everything.”   
“So are you.” He says.  
“Well.. I'm so sorry if I wasn't comfortable to fuck you in a fucking dirty motel room while there's someone who wants to fucking kill me.” You raise you voice, upset. “I'm not one of your whores, Klaue!”  
“Yeah.”   
He gets out of the car, leaving you speechless. You were ready to argue but strangely he wasn't of the same idea. What's going on with him?  
You reach him, waiting for something you don't know. He looks so upset and for the first time you have no idea how to manage it.  
The caravan door suddenly opens and a man with a shabby look goes out wearing a faded red robe and a pair of black flip-flops. He has a shotgun and Klaue puts his hand to his gun, ready to intervene.  
“Hey Roggy, it's me, (y/n).” You raise your hands and take a few steps towards him  
He puts the shotgun down. “(y/n)?” He smiles. “Damn, you're alive! C'mon, come in!”  
After a moment of hesitation, you follow him into the caravan.  
The environment is as bare and shabby as he is. There're dirty dishes in the sink and the unmade bed is used as a couch. Most of the space is fill by computers and various electronic equipment.  
“I have to apologize if I've disappeared, I've had a lot of work to do. I would have called you back for the end of the month.” He explains.  
You cross the arms on your chest, definitely not amused by his behavior. Klaue wanders through the caravan, observing and touching anything as he listens the conversation.  
“What exactly didn't you understand of _I'm fucked, need your help asap_?” You say exasperated.  
Roggy runs a hand through his tangled hair.  
“Sorry, ok? I was busy. What you need now?”  
Considering the circumstances you can't act like a bitch so you take USB stick from the pocket of your jeans.  
“I need what's on this.”  
“Ok.”  
You and Roggy sit on the bed, he approaches the table with the computer and starting to work. You're staring at the screen, without understanding much.  
Suddenly, Roggy looks up at Klaue, pointing at him.  
“Your father can take a sit too, if he wants.”  
Klaue's face is something you'll never forget, a mix of surprise and anger that makes you laugh.  
“No, daddy is good.” You say while you're still laughing, ignoring the fact that Klaue can kill him at any time.  
He loves to see you smile and he loves even more to hear you laugh. Once again he holds back to kill someone cos of you. Without that idiot you can't get out of this shit. He goes back to wander around the caravan, keeping an eye on him.   
Your eyes light up when the confidential information about the tourist agency emerge. There're photos, prices, names, activities covered, there's enough take them all.  
“Jeez, what the hell..” He comments.  
You smile, nodding. “There's everything I need.”   
Roggy gives you the USB stick. You have prepared some money for him that he gladly accepts.  
“Thanks for the help.”   
“Oh no, thank you.” He says as he counts the money.  
Excited about having some visits and talking to someone in real life, Roggy comes close to hug you but Klaue puts the gun to his head.  
“Ok, ok.” He raises his hands, walking away.  
To avoid some useless mess, you approach Klaue placing a hand on his chest.  
“Let's go, Klaue.” You say softly. “We have more important stuffs to do now.”  
Once again he surrenders under your touch and your voice, it's something he can't deal with and tasting you last night makes everything harder. He makes a small grimace, wrinkling his nose and putting down the gun. You both go back to the car.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: NSFW!!! Language, Blood

With all the information you needed to do a good job of reporting those criminals who operate in the illegal prostitution, the idea to start work immediately filled you. You wanted to go home even if Klaue wasn't of the same idea but you won and he offered to help you to clean up your apartment. You spent the whole day tidying up even though Klaue was busy looking at you and thinking about how to have you in his arms. At dinner time you ordered takeaway and after some beers, Klaue began to talk about his women around the world.  
“...and during the night I went in her room. It was perfect, it seemed like she was waiting for me.” He takes another bite and keeps talking mouthful. “She had this..this beautiful black hair, long and soft like cotton where I loved to dip my fingers.” He takes a sip of beer while you - slightly annoyed - look down and start playing with a lock of your hair, remembering that feeling.  
“I think I have a kink.” He mimes with one hand to pull hair, showing an harsh expression. You roll your eyes, pretending it was ridiculous and hiding the fact that idea turns you on. The idea of him pulling your hair as he pushes his cock inside you suddenly appears in your mind and you stare at him without realizing that he's staring at you as well and he's smiling, pleased to see you blushing. You put yourself together and you get up, starting to clear away but when you approach him, Klaue grabs your hand gently, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it gently. His predatory gaze doesn't leave you for a moment and he gently pulls you towards him, stroking your thigh and climbing up to grab your ass with a firm grip.  
“Now we aren't in a dirty motel room..” He suggests.  
You don't answer nor protest. You want it too, now more than ever. You put your hands on his shoulders, sitting on his lap. You thinking clearly but the alcohol has done just enough to make your move first.  
“Yeah, just like that baby.”   
He can't ask for anything better, his biggest dream that comes true and the fact you make the first move turns him on even more.  
You feel his hands stroking your back possessively, inviting you to get closer to him to kiss you. Your hands slide on his neck and his nape, gently caressing it. Your lips join in a kiss and Klaue lets you do it, following your slow and sweet rhythm.  
You feel his bulge against you and you decide to tease him, rubbing your pussy on it. Your lips move on his neck, kissing and licking the wide scar after the robbery of the vibranium.  
You feel his body stiffen and you smile, deciding to tease him a little more.  
“Are you ok, daddy?” You whisper in his ear but can't imagine his reaction. Your words have an overly turbulent effect on him that pull your hair, forcing you to look him.  
His expression is pure lust and you know very well that you can't come back. Your lips are still glued in that kiss but he takes the control of it, making it much more passionate. Klaue lifts you up, throwing empty take-away boxes to the floor and making room for you to sit on the table.  
“Let me taking care of my baba meisie.”   
He kisses your neck as his fingers slip over your jeans, unbuttoning them and inviting you to lift your ass to pull them off easily.  
He makes you lie down on the table. His attention moves to your legs, grabbing your calf and resting it on his shoulder. His lips leave a trail of kisses starting from the knee and go on your inner thigh. You smile, his beard tickles you.  
The slow torture continues, until he reaches the fabric of the briefs. You feel a rush of pleasure along your back and you get goosebumps. He makes you bend the other leg, making you lean the heel on the edge of the table.  
His fingers slip under the briefs and he takes it off easily, finally enjoying the show. Lying with your heels resting on the edge of the table and legs spread apart, you're his now and he wants to play.  
You feel his middle finger slips gently between your labia, starting to touch from the clit and going down to your soak opening, you have a jump of pleasure and you close your eyes, feeling it enter easily. He doesn't waste time to dip the index finger and then the ring finger. He starts to caress you from the inside, teasing you with slight thrusts and driving you crazy. You want more, he can read it on your face.  
“Klaue..” You whisper panting and he forces himself to ignore his now fully erect cock who throbs in his pants. The game is not finished yet.  
He bends over you, resting his other hand on the table near your shoulder and approaching your ear.  
“What, mousy?” His raspy and sensual voice is a torture.  
His fingers going deeper into your pussy and he gives a couple of quick and powerful pushes before returning to a slower pace. You make a pleased moan, closing your eyes.  
When you find the courage to open your eyes to look at him, you notice his amused and excited expression.  
“I-is this your revenge?” You can barely say.  
A pleased smile emerges on his face and he gives you a light kiss on your forehead.  
“You're mine now.”  
He touches your lips with his thumb and you start to tease it with your tongue, inviting him to put it in your mouth. You suck it with desire, believing to have control but he has a surprise. The other thumb begins a slow circular massage on the clit and for a moment you interrupt the sensual play with your mouth to enjoy the pleasure he's giving you.  
You feel the finger spinning gently in your mouth. “Focus sweetheart, you were doing well.”  
In that moment you understand that you have never had the control and he decides what to do with you, when and how to satisfy his little kinks.  
He's the cat and you're the mouse.  
You resume sucking his thumb, trying to control the spasms of your body every time he rolls his finger on your clit. To help, you grab his wrist with both hands, focusing on the index and the middle fingers, sucking thoroughly and anticipating the moment when you can wrap your tongue around his cock. God, you want it so much.  
He watches you as you suck and pant over his fingers, trying to ignore the increased pleasure that you causing to him. A trickle of spit drips from the side of your mouth and he licks his lips, holding back from grabbing your chin and devouring you.   
He increases the speed and pressure on the clit and it takes just a few seconds for you to come, your body stiffens and your internal walls tighten around his fingers. You make a muffled moan and then you close your mouth, biting his fingers hard.  
Klaue makes a painful and pleased moan and he lets you continue, enjoying seeing your mouth get dirty with his blood.  
When the pleasure slowly fades and your body relaxes, he licks the dirty fingers of your sweet juice while you pass the tongue on your lips, tasting the metallic flavor of his blood.  
You sit up, catching your breath and look at him angrily. Klaue makes a smug giggle, going to the kitchen sink and washing away the residual blood, wrapping his fingers with a piece of paper towel.  
You get off the table and take your shirt off, throwing it on him.  
“I hope I hurt you.” You say as you go to the bedroom and take off your bra too.  
“Don't tell me you didn't like it.” He says following you with his cocky walk and standing in front of you.  
You don't answer, taking off his shirt, thinking where you can start to take your revenge. He stares at you but you do everything to ignore him and it's something he loves. He slips off the shirt, letting it fall to the ground and when he tries to stretch out his hands to touch your breasts you slap them, walking away and kneeling in the middle of the bed.  
“Oh I'm sorry.. maybe you want this.”   
You play with your nipples, biting your lips. Klaue smiles and unbuttons his belt and trousers. You crawl on the bed, in his direction and you stop at the edge of it, waiting for him to approach enough to be able to lower his boxer to let out his hard cock.  
You begin to slip the tongue on the tip, gently caressing it and then going down along his entire length. You look at him from below and you're pleased to see his satisfied expression. He closes his eyes and lets you play for a while as he massages his testicles.  
When you put it in your mouth it's even better, you hear him moaning and pushing gently, craving your mouth going down till the base and starting to pump slowly. His fingers slip on your head, grabbing your hair and inviting you to increase the pace but you stop, every time you feel his hand push you stop and look at him until you feel he release the grip and then continue in your way. It's a fucking torture.  
“Naughty girl.” He whispers panting and you smile as you come off him and staring. “What the hell are you doing?” He asks rough.  
You go back without saying a word and waiting. Klaue grins as he throw away his trousers and boxers and reaches you in bed. You have a jump in the stomach in anticipation of what's going to happen, sure it will be not so gently. Kneeling in front of each other, in the middle of the bed, Klaue observes every little detail of your face. He's completely mad about you and he doesn't hide it, he grabs your chin with an unexpected delicacy, kissing you sweetly, his lips moving on your neck and you feel his member pressing against you and his hand grabs your buttocks with firm grip.  
“Turn around.” He whisper softly and you obey. He moves your hair to one side and you're completely wrapped in his arms. He holds you to him as he continues to kiss your neck and shoulder and plays with your nipples. You close your eyes, panting and put your hands on his.  
His hand slips between your legs, touching you with desire, you're still wet and super sensitive. You have a jump and he slows the movements, touching you gently. He loves playing with you but for the first time in his life, he wants your happiness and your pleasure. You're his sweet little treasure.  
You escape from his grip, going down on your all fours and look at him from over your shoulder. Klaue wastes no more time, lying down on you, grabbing your throat to observe your face as he pushes his cock inside you.  
His thrusts are slow, you feel his breath on your face and your body moves with him for long moments until he can't hold any longer. He lifts up, grabbing your hips with a firm grip and pushing hard, letting out groans of pleasure. You moan in turn and moving at his pace, you can't wait for long to feel that familiar feeling that comes directly from your core. You bend your head forward, closing your eyes and letting yourself be pervaded by the orgasm. Your voice is a melody for Klaue who doesn't even stop for a moment. When the pleasure pervades him too, you feel him tighten the grip around your hips as he empties completely into you. He finished with a couple of soft pushes and let some of his liquid run down your thigh as he comes out. You lie down on your stomach, recovering and he lies down next to you, hugging and inviting you to turn around enough to look at him. You are exhausted and happy, you touch his lips and he takes them gently with his teeth, smiling. His blue eyes look at you, he can't think of anything but you, he wants you in his life. Only you know him so well, no other women have been allowed to get so close.  
He gently strokes your face as he records your satisfied and tired expression in his mind, you yawns and crouches against him while he gives you a light kiss on the forehead. Your lips glued on his neck, the smell of sex and sweat pervades you.  
“What about going with me?” His harsh voice breaks the silence.  
You look at him puzzled. “What do you mean?”  
“Yeah, well.. I need an assistant for my next job. Come with me in Kenya.”  
“Assistant?” You frown. “What about associate?”   
He smiles while he rubs your ass.  
“It will be dangerous, hun.”  
“Good. I don't want to do something boring.”  
He kisses your forehead again. Your mind relaxes and sinks into a peaceful sleep. You've never felt so safe as in that moment.

 

The End.


End file.
